1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manifold bracket assembly and, more particularly, to a manifold bracket assembly for a modular encapsulated water treatment system.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional water treatment system is applied for filtering water before providing to a user and substantially comprises a manifold bracket and multiple filters to provide different filtering effects to the water. To connect water passages in the filters, a water channel is formed in the manifold bracket. Because the inlets and outlets of the conventional filters may be at different horizontal levels, the water channel in the manifold bracket is formed as a 3D-form to connect the inlets and outlets of the filters. To form the water channel in the manifold bracket, multiple mounting brackets are mounted in and stacked inside the manifold bracket. Each mounting bracket has at least one passage formed in the mounting bracket, such that the water channel is implemented by the passages in the mounting brackets.
However, the passages in the mounting brackets are only able to construct a specific water channel. To form different water channels, different mounting brackets in different passage arrangements are needed. To design and to arrange the passages in the mounting brackets to form a water channel in a complicated form are difficult. Furthermore, the conventional manifold bracket with a water channel implemented by mounting brackets is difficult to connect with a water control electric device, such as flow controller or pressure gauge. Therefore, the conventional manifold bracket is not versatile in use, and the cost for manufacturing the conventional manifold bracket is high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a manifold bracket assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.